Monster Metropolis
Weakened by the incessant fighting, the monsters went underground in the face of the rise of humanity. Eventually reaching something of a détente, many of the members of both sides came to live together in Monster Metropolis. After his death at the hands of Daken, Frank Castle was resurrected by Morbius the Living Vampire and the Legion of Monsters as a patchwork Frankenstein-like creature to help them against a group of Samurai-like men lead by the mysterious Hellsgaard, who killed monsters for "not being of God." At first, Frank refused to help them out and disappeared into the sewers. N'Kantu the Living Mummy later tried to reason with him and showed him Wolfman's armory. Again he refused. When the group attacked the monsters hideout, Frank was angered by the death of a child Moloid and fought back. After intense violent battles alongside the Legion of Monsters against Hellsgaard, he would eventually take his revenge against Daken in Tokyo, but was interrupted by Wolverine. He was eventually transformed back into a normal human through use of the namesake of Ulysses Bloodstone. Morbius became a de facto leader in Monster Metropolis and even tried to institute law and order, employing the Legion of Monsters as deputies. When a certain monster from the city went on a rampage above ground, Elsa Bloodstone tracked it back to Monster Metropolis, where Morbius realized it was infected with a supernatural virus. The virus quickly spread throughout Monster Metropolis, threatening to overwhelm the city and unleash the rampaging monsters onto the world above, unless Morbius and his allies could find the virus' origin and a cure. After a visit with Dracula, Morbius and Elsa discovered the virus was actually in Morbius' own blood. In despair he contemplated destroying the entire city with a bomb, when Elsa Bloodstone freed the imprisoned Dimensional Man, whose leeching powers sucked up the entire virus and cause him to go mad. Morbius ultimately understood that, since he himself begot the virus, he was able to control those it affected, thus averting the crisis and saving Monster Metropolis. Dracula, as lord of the vampires, held a large amount of temporal power in Monster Metropolis, but desired to rule over its entirety. To this end, he planned to win the hand of Shiklah in marriage, as she was the last known scion of succubi royalty. Sending Deadpool to the Arabian Peninsula to retrieve his future wife and bring her back to Monster Metropolis where the nuptials would be held, the Merc with a Mouth retrieved a glass coffin from a tomb. The coffin broke while Deadpool traveled through Greece and Shiklah emerged. She knew that it was her fate to marry the lord of the vampires and resignedly left herself to it; however, once Shiklah learned that Dracula had killed her older brothers, she refused to follow thorough, instead marrying Deadpool. This marked an end to the peace in Monster Metropolis and a full-blown battle erupted, quickly spilling into Manhattan proper. With the help of the Thunderbolts, Blade, Necromancer, Werewolf, the ghost of Benjamin Franklin, and Bob, Agent of Hydra riding a Doomsday Chair, the balance shifted against those loyal to the vampires, and they were eventually routed. Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) Deep under Earth-61610's Manhattan in the Kingdom of Manhattan was the Monster Metropolis, a domain inhabited by an assortment of monsters and supernatural creatures, such as it's governor, Baron Dracula, and his Howling Commandos which consisted of Frankenstein's Monster, Invisible Man, Man-Thing, Marcus the Centaur, N'Kantu the Living Mummy, and Werewolf by Night. In the reality that this Monster Metropolis originated from, Deadpool was defeated and killed by Dracula in his battle for Shiklah's hand in matrimony, as Dracula cheated by using his powers. After discovering Invisible Man was a traitor in their ranks, the Howling Commandos, under Governor Dracula's orders, executed him and were sent to guard the bodies of Shiklah's bothers, who were killed by Governor Dracula. To see her brothers one last time before their bodies are cremated, Shiklah used Medusa's head to petrify the Howling Commandos and proceeded to see their bodies. While mourning her brothers, Shiklah reached to their vestments and found the Sceptre of the Manticore and a map with the location of the headpiece of the sceptre. As the sceptre was useless without its headpiece, Shiklah decided to go to search for it so she could use it against Baron Dracula to avenge her brothers' death. Shiklah told Governor Dracula she must deliver her brothers ashes to the River Styx so their souls wouldn't haunt and curse them. Governor Dracula then gave her seven days to do it and return to Monster Metropolis in time for their wedding. In the trail to Hell, Dracula sent his Howling Commandos to escort Shiklah and gave Werewolf by Night a mission: to get rid of Shiklah. Dracula was warned by the Thor Corps, which had Thor versions of Blade and Lizard among them, to quell the dissent amongst his people or else they will have to intervene. After delivering Shiklah's brothers' ashes to the River Styx and fighting their way through Hell, the Howling Commandos came clean and revealed Dracula's orders, but also that they were working against him as well. The Invisible Man wasn't truly dead and was now spying on Baron Dracula while the rest of the Commandos accompanied Shiklah. The ghost of Earth-616's Deadpool, who had been watching the events that transpired in this domain for a while, joined Shiklah's journey; however, only Frankenstein's Monster could detect his presence. Shiklah and the Howling Commandos proceeded to cross a portal that took them to the most dangerous place of Battleworld: Weirdworld, where the Temple of the Manticore was located. After hours trying to find the way to the temple, Shiklah and the Howling Commandos finally made it and acquired the headpiece of the sceptre, the Totem of the Manticore. Afterwards, the Living Mummy teleported them back to Monster Metropolis, where Dracula, who was driven mad by the Invisible Man, was attacking anyone he considered a betrayer. The Howling Commandos helped Shiklah confront Dracula and his subordinates, and at the same time fought for the control of the Sceptre of the Manticore. After most of the Howling Commandos were killed, Dracula's forces were able to subdue both Shiklah and the Sceptre of the Manticore. Deadpool used the abilities of his ghostly form to possess the body of Dracula's servant, Joshua, and threw the Sceptre at Shiklah, which she used to kill Dracula. Shiklah proceeded to convince the inhabitants of Monster Metropolis to invade the world from above and conquer the planet. Shiklah also finally noticed Deadpool's ghost, who warned her not to confront the upper world, but Shiklah dismissed him. As Shiklah prepared to attack the surface, the Thor Corps arrived, having taken notice of Dracula and Shiklah's showdown, and quickly killed her and the army of monsters. | PointsOfInterest = Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Castle Dracula * Trail to Hell | Residents = * Legion of Monsters Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Vampires ** Baron Dracula ** Joshua * Lady Shiklah * Deadpool of Earth-616 * Deadpool of Earth-61610 * Bob, Agent of Hydra of Earth-616 * Howling Commandos ** Frankenstein's Monster ** Invisible Man ** Man-Thing ** Marcus the Centaur ** N'Kantu the Living Mummy ** Werewolf by Night * Invisible Woman * Amjad * Baqir * Medusa * Bug * Morbius the Living Vampire * Franken-Castle * Ghost of Hulk * Ghost of Mole Man * Numerous unnamed monsters | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}